


L'uomo allungabile

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Bad Jokes, Early Work, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Literal Sleeping Together, Sharing a Bed
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “E io sono costretta a dividere un miserrimo letto da una piazza e mezzo con una coperta di gomma?”
Relationships: Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)





	L'uomo allungabile

** L’Uomo Allungabile **

****

“Reed, maledizione, spostati!” gli disse Susan, dandogli una gomitata. Dividere il letto con un uomo di gomma presentava sicuramente i suoi svantaggi. In particolar modo quando l’uomo in questione all’alba fuggiva dal suo letto, come un bambino che aveva appena rubato le caramelle.

“Scusa Susie, non lo faccio apposta, ma il mio corpo... ecco, si rilassa quando dormo” lei si irritò, e divenne rossa in volto.

“E io sono costretta a dividere un miserrimo letto da una piazza e mezzo con una coperta di gomma?” sibilò, facendogli abbassare lo sguardo.

“E dai Susie, cosa vuoi che faccia?” le chiese, con tono lamentoso e a tratti balbettante.

“Comprare un letto a due piazze potrebbe essere un buon inizio” ironizzo, facendolo arrossire.

“Ma... ma a quel punto sarebbe palese per tutti che... “ protestò, ma lei non lo lasciò finire.

“Reed Richards, lo sa praticamente tutto il mondo che stiamo insieme. Di cosa ti preoccupi, esattamente?” gli disse, a denti stretti, facendolo sospirare, sconfitto come sempre.

****

Johnny stava passando distrattamente davanti alla camera di Reed. Con la coda dell’occhio vide lui e Susie sistemare lenzuola e coperte sopra il nuovo letto. Scoppiò a ridere.

“Ehi amico, avevi finito lo spazio in quello vecchio?” lo prese in giro, ammiccando alla sorella “O avete consumato il materasso?” continuò, senza smettere mai di sogghignare. Susan assunse un’espressione stizzita e si diresse verso il fratello.

“Vai al diavolo Johnatan!”” sibilò.

“Ah! Le gioie dell’avere un corpo che si allunga sono infinite!” riuscì a dire, prima che gli fosse sbattuta la porta in faccia.

“Tuo fratello è davvero...”

“Lo so” lo interruppe bruscamente Susan, sdraiandosi poi sul letto. “Beh, ormai l’abbiamo comprato, che ne diresti di cominciare ad usarlo?” gli chiese, con aria maliziosa.

Del resto, Johnny non aveva tutti i torti.

Un corpo allungabile presentava _decisamente_ i suoi vantaggi.


End file.
